The intent of a SPORE award is to create a flexible research program that responds rapidly to new advances in basic science by implementing changes in patient care. This challenge can only be undertaken if its governing body has the ability and authority to continuously monitor research plans and progress and make changes when necessary to ensure that research conducted by the SPORE maintains its translational focus. In addition, this program must be able to draw upon the resources of a large research infrastructure in order to achieve its ambitious goals. The purpose of the Administration, Evaluation and Planning Core is to coordinate the varied components of the DF/HCC Gl SPORE necessary to provide oversight and leadership of the scientific, administrative and fiscal aspects of the SPORE. The Administration Core's specific aims are: Aim 1: Select projects, monitor research progress, and plan for the future Aim 2: Foster collaborative research within the SPORE and between SPOREs Aim 3: Integrate the Gl Cancer SPORE into the structure of the DF/HCC Aim 4: Provide necessary resources and fiscal oversight Aim 5: Promote rapid dissemination of significant research findings and facilitate resource exchange between the DF/HCC SPORE and other institutions.